Pucca
A 10 year old girl , Pucca is the series' titular character of the series. She is hopelessly in love with Garu, and is constantly trying to kiss him, and as a protagonist of Annete, Ana & Pucca Nobles Fight!. In Original series Rather than speaking, Pucca communicates with giggling, kissing, growling sounds, and occasional short words like "hello", "tada", and "yu huh!". She has also been seen cheering "G-A-R-U" with Ching on one occasion in episode Tokyo-A-Go-Go when Garu was Sumo Wrestling and on another occasion "A-B-Y-O" when they both acted as cheerleaders in the episode Ninjitsu for Dummies. She and Garu also both sing in Hooray for Bollywood! (however, their voices are completely different than the occasional noises that they make). Pucca lives with her guardians (her parents are never seen and she may've came to live with them temporarily), the three Master Chefs at the Goh-Rong restaurant, where she works as a delivery girl, driving around town on her red scooter. She has a pink cat named Yani, who flirts with other cats, but is only interested in Garu's black cat, Mio (similar to her flirting with Garu). The only times her hair is out of her usual style is in episodes Ghost Of A Kiss (though it is her ancestor, whom looked exactly like Pucca), Ring Ring's Party Favors when she was blasted out of the Goh-rong when Gyarados uses her opera voice, destroying most of it, and her hair ties snap off, and He Loves Me Not where her hair was flowing from an unusual power. Pucca is also a talented musician, as evidenced in And the Band Played Rong, Sooga Size Me, and a few other episodes. Most likely out of a desire to protect him, Pucca often takes over where Garu (unwillingly) gives up. Pucca also has an alter-ego named "Noodle Girl" that sometimes appears in the series. It is revealed in the episode Tomb It May Concern that Pucca is Uncle Dumpling's, Ho's and Linguini's niece (though not which side of the family they come from), although this was the only time it was ever touched upon. Though the back of some of the Pucca DVD cases also state that the chief's are Pucca's uncles also Pucca is simular to The Powerpuff Girls. In episode Tokia A-Go-Go She makes a parody of sailor moon using a magic rod to save garu of the giant sumo sending him in to a volcano.Also in episode Dance,Pucca,Dance Her uncles ask if she can use one of they costume in the party but she shows then that she what sewing a costume of garu . then she go to his house in with the costume. when garu see the costume he fells confuse and try to not if that was a mirror or what! he and the Garu(Pucca) close up but in that moment pucca kiss him with a boy costume garu felling stange pucca removed the mask of him and invite him to the party with the flower costume that she make for him. When they are in the party tobe tinking that pucca was garu captured her to fight but when he see his(her) abilities he now that she doesn't was garu. That make sense that tobe now that Pucca can be more strong that garu. Many people also think that Pucca is atractive,several boys even fall in love with her like Martial Arts from the western who looks like garu in the epidode 'Rootin' Tootin' Ninjas',a rich man called Lazlo Gotalotovich in the episode 'Prince Not So Charming'' who called Pucca beautiful'' and a clone of Garu in the episode ''Romancing The Clone who called Pucca cute and in the episode Hooray For Bollywood in a song that Pucca and Garu sang says that Pucca is lovely.It is also reaveled in the episode Full Moon Pucca that she isn't so 'friendy' as she looks because when Garu fall in love with her she was trying to escape from him because of the kisses and she even grossed by them just like him.'' In Annnete, Ana & Pucca Nobles Fight! Pucca is chasing Garu in 2009 but falls in the pipe at 1976, in the mansion Pucca saw the dead of El Conde Fonsi and she's very angry to watch two countesses, Annete and his mother Ana have a gun in her hands, Pucca fights against Annete and Ana, and transforms into Noodle Girl. Personality Pucca wears a red dress with black pants and black shoes. She sports two hair ties making her have an odango hairstyl. She has closed eyes, though she can see('''Making her look like an asian girl). She is a supernatural powered and lovely girl which is more energetic than Garu. Character variatons From original series and shorts * Puccahontas: An Indian maiden who aids Garunimo on his tasks, only to pass them all herself and gain great honor. She forces Garunimo into marriage, he ses yes and his dad ognases a weding puccahontas is happy so is gaurinmo and he tells her not to be late for ther weding puccahontas dress is made wihh a mint green fabrec wih a hartart on it puccahontas mum walks her up the alel garunimo is glad to see his bride and garunimos cosen ringring is the vicer OF THE WEDING'Goddess Pucca:' One of the pantheon in a Greek version of Sooga Village, who God Master Soo makes the Goddess of sport. She foils all of the Greek Tobe's cheating attempts to beat Garu. She appears to be a reference to Athena. * Sooga red ranger: In the episode "Sooga Super Squad", Pucca transformed into a parody of the red power ranger. (Garu was blue, Ching was yellow, and Abyo was pink.) * Sumo Cheerleader In the Tokyo episode both Pucca and Ching, wearing traditional kimono dress, act as cheerleaders for Garu. * Sailor Moon Pucca: '''She tranforms into a Sailor Moon Pucca to save garu * '''Fox: Master Soo wants Pucca to be a fox, as seen in the episode Chicken Spots. * Alien A light green-skinned alien with little antennae and produces green hearts when she's infatuated with Space Ninja Garu. * Orion Pucca A transition shows Garu, dressed up like Captain kirk, leave Earth in a rocket, and encounter her on the moon, which is part of the word "Pucca". She is close in appearance to the Alien Pucca in 'Noodle to the Stars'. * Skeleton In the episode Them Bones, Garu's skeleton locks Pucca to a pole with a pair of handcuffs, but, Pucca unzips her skin, turning her into a skeleton (though she still kept her hairstyle) and manages to catch Garu's skeleton form leaving Garu stuck to Pucca due to locked ribcages. * Puccastein In The Bride Of Muji, Muji the mad scientist creates a Pucca Frankenstein to be his bride, but the "Pucca Monster" likes Garu instead of Muji and she creates a garu Monster to be her groom * Noodle Girl Pucca has, among other things, a secret identity as Noodle Girl. She used a scepter like Cardcaptor Sakura to transform, wore a suit and helmet ensemble that looked a lot like a Power Ranger uniform (with a noodle emblem on her chest), and she used her noodles as tools in ways borrowed from Spider-Man, Batman, and Catwoman. * Mermaid pucca - Pucca appears as a mermaid in 'A Close Shave'. She helped save the Dugong from having its moustache shaved by Muji. This version of Pucca reappears in "Pucca's Fishy Tale" (with a shorter tail.) * Genie pucca - When Garu was trapped on an island in 'Prince Not-So-Charming', a pink bottle washed ashore. When Garu opened it, a Genie that looked like Pucca came out and kissed him, and the colors are pink and pale pink. She is based on the Jeannie of I Dream of Jeannie. * Puccapatra - In an Egyptian version of Sooga Village, Pucca resembles Cleopatra and is the cutest girl in Egypt. Everyone loves her except Garu and Nefertiti Ring-Ring. She is hunted by Nefertiti Ring-Ring because she wants to be the cutest girl in Egypt. * Toon Pucca: Toon Pucca is a parody or pun of Minnie Mouse in "Tame That Toon". * Little Red Riding pucca: In Evil Love and also in Flower Power, Pucca looked like Little Red Riding Hood. * Dutch Pucca * Painter: '''this costume appears in the episode stop that yang to restore the ying yang and in the episde treausure of the comfy sofa * '''Cheerleader: '''she cheer garu to win the american futbol. also pucca is a cheerleader in a tokio gogo and other episodes * '''50s Pucca: '''it appear in the episodes ching it on * '''Traveler: She can travel over the world with diferent costume * Antivirus Pucca: Appears in Itsy Bitsy Enemy Within in Garu's blood * Fisherwoman: *'Spider Pucca: '''it appear in the shorts. *'Wonder Pucca: it appear in the pucca shorts. In Annete, Ana & Pucca Nobles Fight! * '''Pucca Banana: parody of the Dancing Banana * Puccawn: Parody of Dawn from Pokemon Diamond and Pearl (Confirmed) Trivia *She can speak now on Annete, Ana & Pucca Nobles Fight! *Pucca uses hammer, his debut is on the game in the internet. *Pucca has new abilities like Goku *Pucca's father is owner of the Goh Rong restaurant. It is possible that her father's name is Goh Rong. *Pucca's sister is named Nucca (some fans believe that) but in real tome Pucca is only a simple daugther doesn't have brothers or sisters. *She makes diferent character parodies. *she has sobrenatural power, maybe from master soo. *she can to be more strong than the master soo Category:Characters from Pucca series Category:Pucca Universe